ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 15
Shot to the Heart is the 15th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Lance's illusion beast is about to devour Plue when it abruptly disappears, allowing Haru Glory to discover the weakness of Real Moment. This knowledge, however, does not give him an edge in his fight with the Beast Swordsman. Halfway into the heated battle between Haru and Lance, Galein Musica appears and interrupts. Wishing to atone for the sins he and the sword he forged had committed, Galein willingly puts his life on the line in order to defeat Lance for good. Summary Haru Glory, Elie, and Musica watch in horror as Plue flies in the air after being chucked by Lance. As the beast closes in on Plue, the latter's nose suddenly gets stuck on the ceiling. Charging for the second time, the beast suddenly disappears just as it is about to bite Plue. Elie sighs in relief, while Haru and Musica are surprised at the sudden turn of events. Lance then claims the "thing" isn't worth killing at all, and Haru becomes suspicious. At this, Haru then realizes the weakness of Lance's Dark Bring. He reveals that the Demon Card commander is only able to make his illusion real on the very moment they bite. Musica comments that such might be why the Dark Bring is known as Real Moment. Lance waves this off and says that he only needs a moment to eliminate Haru. He then challenges the Rave Master as he creates a throng of beasts. Lance employs the Hundred Beast Fangs but Haru still charges forward regardless. Such action frightens the members of Demon Card. Haru then uses Explosion once again, and employs Screen Bomb. Musica understands that because the thick smoke envelops Haru, Lance is unable to predict which moment to make his illusions real. But despite the smoke surrounding him, Haru still gets bitten by the beasts, and he, along with Elie and Musica, is confused as to how Lance's attack still worked perfectly. As the smoke clears around him, Lance says that beasts do not rely on their vision, rather on their sense of smell. The Demon Card commander exclaims that the match is over, and unleashes another beast illusion. Elie exclaims in fright, as Haru closes his eyes in anticipation. The attack, however, did not connect, as Lance is suddenly apprehended by the famous blacksmith, Galein Musica. Haru calls the blacksmith by his surname, and Musica wonders to himself that he is Musica. Lance struggles to detach Galein off of him, but the latter adamantly holds on. When Haru demands Galein to not involve himself in the fight, the blacksmith explains that as he had forgotten to inform Haru of Lance's Dark Bring, he decided to lend a hand. He also explained the repercussions of excessively employing Explosion. Irked, Lance proceeds to slash Galein, but is stopped by Plue using a chain which immobilized the Beast Swordsman's hand in midair. Galein calls for Haru to finish Lance off, but the Rave Master hesitates, seeing as how Galein will also take the blow. They are surprised, however, when Galein proclaims he would readily sacrifice his own life. Angered by this, Lance uses Beast Illusions on the blacksmith, and orders for his beast to attack Haru next. When they refuse to follow him, Galein explains that he put a scent to attract the beasts and transferred it to Lance. His courage surprises all those around him, and Galein repeats for Haru to kill Lance. He adds that he wishes to prove he is now a changed man, and if he is going to die, he should at least have a heroic end. At this, Haru then charges forward, as the spectators worryingly anticipate what the Rave Master will do next. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Haru Glory vs. Lance (continued) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used * Ten Commandments **Explosion * Beast Sword Dark Brings used * Real Moment Techniques used * Hundred Beast Fangs * Screen Bomb * Beast Illusions Abilities used * Swordsmanship Items used * None Navigation Category:Lance arc